Sailor's Delight
by Hakumei
Summary: Heero joins the navy as a cook to help his sick father and unexpectedly gets captured by the dreaded Pirate Shinigami. Song fic, shounen ai, 2+1 and lots of insanity.


Title: Sailor's Delight  
  
Author: Hakumei  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing and it's characters do not belong to me, neither does "The Sailor Song," it belongs to Toybox. I'm just borrowing it.  
  
Warnings: Shounen ai, AU, OOC Heero and Duo, very VERY mild lime, insanity, a cross-dressing Heero, mention of alcohol, me knowing very little about nautics except some minor stuff, possible language. I'm warning you again, insanity and lots of it, don't like it? I warned you. It's not meant to make sense...so stuff it if you're gonna be evil about it.  
  
Pairings: 2+1  
  
Archived: http://www.angelfire.com/tx/canadianna/index.html and If you want it, ask...  
  
// ... // denotes lyrics  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
// So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you //  
  
Heero sighed as he looked at the poster that encouraged people to sign up for the Navy. There was no way in hell he was going to join some navy when he knew damn well that the dreaded pirate Shinigami would just take over their ship, that and he hated wearing pants. Heero Yuy preferred wearing dresses over pants and he knew that the Navy would force him to well...wear pants. But   
his father was extremely sick and he needed the money to help him get better. Maybe they could hire him as a maid and then he'd be spared of wearing any pants. Heero's face scrunched in disgust, but then he'd have perverted men groping him every time they got the chance, after all, he made a pretty hot looking girl, even if he really wasn't one. Heero sighed as he looked up at the building and decided to join for his father's sake. When he walked in there was a man   
sitting at a desk waiting for people to register. Heero timidly walked up to the   
man. "Uh...hi?"  
  
The man looked up at him and grinned at him lecherously. "Can I help   
you miss?" he asked almost suggestively.  
  
"Uh...I'd like to either join the navy or be a part of the rec crew, I can cook and clean decently and I make a mean lasagna." Heero stated honestly, showing no fear.  
  
The man scanned over his papers before looking up at Heero again. "Well, we do have an opening for another chef. Think you can handle it?"  
  
"Oh yes! I mean, of course I can sir!" Heero said almost hopefully.  
  
"Then you're hired. We usually don't hire people without going through protocol, you know checking your background and stuff but ever since that Pirate Shinigami scare, we've been kind of well, desperate you know? I just need you to sign these papers, The S.S. Evening Star sets sail tomorrow morning at 6. Make sure you're there on time or we'll be leaving without you.   
You'll be paid a good amount of money since you're risking your life out there. We'll also be giving you a uniform to wear. It'll be placed on your bed in your quarters. You'll be given three dresses, one evening dress because we do have parties aboard the ship when things are uneventful and you'll want to look pretty eh girl? You'll also be given two pairs of pants and two blouses. Bring some of your own clothes it can get cold out there and other personal items, but   
not too much. Understand?" Heero nodded his head taking everything as he signed the papers. His father would be very proud of him for joining the navy, after all his father had served in the army during the wars. Heero smiled before leaving towards his home to get his things ready.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been about two months since Heero joined the navy as a part of the clean up crew, doing laundry, cleaning floors, and working in the kitchen. He had been serving meals to some of the sailors when he felt someone grope his rear. He quickly turned around and glared coldly at his assaulter. "Hey, watch it pal," he said icily, noticing it was Captain Treize who had 'attacked'   
him.   
  
Treize only grinned in response before winking. "I'll gladly watch 'it' Yuy," the sandy haired man said as he poured himself a glass of milk.  
  
Heero snorted and continued to serve meals, ignoring any more lewd comments that were directed towards him. Most of the men on the ship knew that Heero was really a guy and most of them didn't mind him being well, a cross dresser. Some even asked if he'd offer himself to them. Heero growled. He was a cross dresser, not a whore. He had more dignity than that! Sure some of the men here considered him a pretty boy and they weren't that bad, but Heero promised he would only do anything with "the one." His special someone, if he ever found him that is. Heero lifted his chin higher and hoped the money he was making was enough to pay for his father's medical bills.  
  
// Racing all around the seven seas  
Chasing all the girls and making robberies  
'Causing panic everywhere they go  
Party-hardy on Titanic //  
  
Duo looked through his spyglass, spotting yet another navy ship called the "S.S. Evening Star." He grinned widely after giving a whoop of victory, startling his first and second mate, Quatre and Trowa. More victims in pursuit of owning the perfect jewel - the ocean. He knew those sailor boys had been hiding the perfect jewel ever since they reject him from joining the navy, he   
vowed to have his revenge....he would be master of the Seven Seas!  
  
"Lord Shinigami?" Quatre's nervous voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"What is it Quatre?"  
  
"Well, Wufei says all the men are ready to attack that ship. We're ready to go at your command." the blond boy informed his captain.  
  
"Wonderful. Tell Wufei to wait until we're in better range. Then we attack by my signal."  
  
"Very well sir" Quatre saluted Duo before he and Trowa headed of towards Wufei's direction on the other end of the ship.  
  
// Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song //  
  
Heero sighed as he heard the drunken men sing some ridiculous drinking song. One of the men had grabbed a hold of Heero's waist and had him sit in the older man's lap, bouncing him on his knee, making Heero's anger rise. That bastard has no right to touch me, he thought angrily. There was several gun shots and Heero ignored them as the sailor began to put his hand up his skirt. Heero growled loudly as he stood up and proceeded to beat the living shit out of the sailor for trying to disgrace him. He was so angry it was not until the man was very much unconscious that he heard someone clapping. Heero spun around, his skirt flaring up a little above the knee as he stared defiantly at....a young man about his age with long brown hair. He did not recognize the man at all and he knew all the sailors on the ship. "Who the hell are you?" Heero queried as the sailors ran away.  
  
The said young man smirked as he approached Heero, giving him a once over. "I...am the Pirate Shinigami, but you my precious, can call me Duo. You'll be screaming it later." Heero paled and did what any sensible person would do, he ran. But seeing as how he was on a boat, he didn't get very far before the Pirate Shinigami got a hold of him. Heero had managed to get a good distance away, almost managing an escape on one of the lifeboats but the pirate was smart and knew that something of the sort would happen. His crew soon got a hold of a kicking and screaming Heero, who was yelling out the most colourful words he knew to the pirate.  
  
"I wouldn't be making threats to me right now boy, seeing as how I have the power to kill you, or make you enjoy your time with me." Heero gulped and then glared.  
  
"I'd rather die thank you very much, so go ahead and kill me!" he shouted as he tried to jump overboard, joining the other navy boys who floated in the water with their PFD's (1). He managed to jump, yelling as he fell into the cold water below, escaping the pirate wrath...for now.  
  
// So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you (Screaming) //  
  
Heero tried to swim for his life, but remembered he was in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean and wasn't going to get very far without drowning first or...getting eaten by a shark. But this didn't stop Heero, even if his dress was weighing him down, he kept on swimming, that is until one of Duo's pirates picked Heero up from the water, dragging him back towards the Pirate's ship.  
  
"I refuse to conform!" he shouted, because Heero knew that the sailors kidnapped by Shinigami either had to submit to him or die. He chose death.  
  
Shinigami, rather Duo, laughed at the drenched Heero. "So you're really a guy eh? That's okay, I'll have you anyway," he added with a grin. Heero refused to let the pirate have his way, even if he was really cute. After all, Heero had a father to help back at home. He slumped against the ship's deck walls and sighed.  
  
// Sailorman, you really turn me on (Arr!)  
Now the guys are gone, come and let us get it on  
Girls like me are pretty hard to find  
So if you go, I'll kick your Heiney //  
  
It had been a little shy of a month since Heero had been captured by Shinigami and he had still not given into the pirate's wooing, despite how tempting it was. The pirate made sure Heero's clothes consisted of skirts or Heero vowed with fire in his veins, he'd sink the ship if he didn't get his way. And the pirate, who had taken a shine to Heero, obliged to his wishes in   
hopes that the young man would direct his passions towards him in a more...romantic way than anger. Heero wanted to because the pirate was well, quite handsome as far as pirates went. Duo, as he preferred to be called, was still youthful in every possible way and was quite handsome, making sure that he was well groomed and clean, but Heero could not give in to temptation no matter what the consequences were. He was going to escape to save his dad. The only way he could   
do that was to, well, seduce the pirate. Not that it would be difficult.  
  
His plan rolled perfectly into action when Shinigami tried to get him to well bed him. Heero at first was very very persistent he would sleep with no man, stamping his foot to emphasize his point. But, Shinigami was very pleased when he found Heero in his quarters dressed in a very alluring dress that accented his slimness quite well. Duo was all but drooling at the sight when   
Heero walked up towards him, his slim hips swaying a little as he smiled seductively.   
  
Duo practically melted when Heero's husky voice spoke to him, his ears almost disbelieving him with the words Heero told him. "I've been thinking Duo...about your offer," Heero said purring as he gently traced a finger down Duo's arm. " I think I'll give being with you a try, you're quite the tempting sea mate. Girls like me are after all, pretty hard to find" Heero said, practically smirking at his instant success as he pressed himself against Duo, emphasizing   
his point. Duo all but groaned with lust as Heero smiled at him.  
  
Duo mentally voiced 'YES!' when Heero's soft pouty lips kissed his, Duo instantly taking over the innocent chaste kiss, turning it into something more passionate. Duo couldn't resist the rising passion he felt, deepening the kiss further as he thrust his tongue inside Heero's mouth, encouraging him. When Duo finally broke away from the kiss, the two were panting and Duo definitely saw lust in Heero's eyes. He grinned at Heero, knowing the fiery young man would give into Duo's temptations that he offered. Duo was not going to ever let Heero go. The boy was too pretty for his own good, and Duo wanted nothing more than for the Prussian eyed boy to be his, in every way possible.  
  
Heero all but grinned when he realized his plan was working. He felt a bulge against his leg, indicating how aroused Duo was. He used his knee to rub against it, causing Duo to gasp. He then closed the space between them again and kissed Duo, who was not expecting to be knocked out. Heero grinned as Duo's body slumped over into his arms when he knocked him out. He gently laid   
Duo on the floor before taking his plan into action. He quickly left Duo's rooms, heading towards the lifeboats.  
  
// Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song //  
  
Heero grinned, realizing most of the pirates and newly joined crew were very drunk, or already passed out, some singing that dreadful drinking song Heero had to endure while on the navy ship. He saw a the lifeboats at the other end of the ship and stealthily made his way over there, keeping to the shadows so that no one would recognize him, he lifted his skirt, making it easier to maneuver as he approached the boats.  
  
// So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you //  
  
Heero was almost in the range of the boats, he could taste freedom on his lips as he began to run towards the lifeboats. He felt a little guilty for seducing the pirate like that, but he couldn't abandon his father like that. He was about to climb on the boat when a pair of arms encircled his waste, pulling him back on to the ship. "You can't escape me," Duo's voice whispered into Heero's   
ear. Heero tried to struggle in Duo's arms, but the pirate was stronger than Heero had given him credit for. He was pulled back on to the ship and growled. "I WILL escape!"  
  
// Now, let's fight!  
Ha, that's not a knife, this is a knife! //  
  
Duo chuckled as the brown haired boy threatened to escape. "You can't escape, give into me. I promise I won't hurt you. Besides, you'd have to win against me in order to be able to escape."  
  
Heero exhaled a breath, as he stood up. "If I win against you, do you promise to let me go? If I lose...I will stay with you."  
  
Duo nodded as he extended a hand that Heero shook. "You have my word."  
  
"Now let's fight!" Heero took one of the pirate's swords and stood in a battle stance, waiting for Duo to pull out his weapon of choice.  
  
Duo smirked. "That's not a knife, this is a knife!" he said as he pulled out his scythe, that looked more threatening than Heero's little sword. That didn't deter Heero though, he and the pirate fought, and eventually Heero won, knocking the pirate's scythe out of his hands. "I win," he said simply to the surprised Duo.  
  
Duo looked up at Heero and nodded. "As promised, you are free to leave...as much as I regret it," Duo said sadly. He didn't want Heero to leave, he really liked the boy. But a promise was a promise. He helped Heero into the lifeboat and watched Heero until the small little boat rowed out of site.  
  
// Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing  
Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking  
Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing  
Come, let us sing the sailor-song //  
  
It was several months after Heero had safely returned home after being picked up by the coast guards, his father well recovered and healthy as he ever was when the young man decided to turn on the TV. The news anchor lady was talking about Duo!  
  
"Earlier on today the Navy and the Pirate Shinigami made a truce when the head of the Navy and the Pirate Shinigami met for the first time in St. Andrews, a little town off the coast, to discuss an offer of peace by the Navy. The now former pirate Shinigami will be aiding the Navy patrol the seven seas and offer his help in any time of need in return for keeping peace and   
returning any crew that had been kidnapped. Shinigami stated that he was searching for his   
precious jewel and found it, but never stated what it was when he spoke almost teary eyed to the press, mumbling something about a hero. Well, hero if you're out there, you're one lucky person! And now after the commercials we will be talking about how a teenaged girl randomly attacked people in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada with hockey sticks while claiming to be abducted my Mutant Snotballs."  
  
Heero stared wide eyed at the television for a good five minutes before turning it off. He quickly packed his belongings before scribbling a note to his father, leaving his house.  
  
// So if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together, just to sing we love you  
And if we all come together, we know what to do  
We all come together just for you //  
  
Duo was about to board his ship when he saw someone sitting near the docking area. "Heero?" he asked softly. The said boy turned around, still wearing a skirt and tank top as he smiled to Duo. "Hello," he said softly.  
  
Duo quickly ran up to Heero, at first hugging him before kissing him soundly on the lips. "Don't you dare ever leave me again, you understand?"  
  
The boy grinned. "I don't plan to. Why don't we go...celebrate?" Heero offered suggestively as Duo's grin widened as they boarded the ship, leaving the main land behind and well, 'celebrating.'  
  
// I'm king of the world! Woohoo!  
Wow, this was great!  
Yeah, baby, you can sail my ship! //  
  
Quatre leaned off the bow of the ship, extending his arms to the sky before yelling "I'm the King of the World, wohooo!" And falling into Trowa's lap.  
  
"I told you not to do that...."  
  
Quatre smiled sheepishly. "I couldn't resist. Ever since I saw that crappy Titanic movie, I've wanted to do that."  
  
Trowa laughed before looking at Quatre. "I wonder how Duo's fairing."  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero smiled serenely as he cuddled up next to Duo, remembering the effects of their lovemaking, a blush creeping his cheeks as he spoke. "That was good..." he said contentedly.  
  
Duo opened an eye before laughing. "Of course it was good." Duo began to purr when Heero began to rub his newly awoken erection against him, whilst encouraging his partner more.  
  
Duo grinned. "Yeah baby, you can sail my ship," he said before kissing Heero.  
  
And this is the point when the author walks away snickering at the lame joke and leaving the two, to get 'reacquainted' again.  
  
The End.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I can't believe I wrote this! And sorry Gwynn, Quatre just HAD to say that line. You have permission to kill me later!.  
  
1 - PFD Personal Floating Device, also known as a life jacket too...PFD sounds cooler though.  
  
Any bitching, I mean flames will be laughed at comments are welcomed Hakumei@otakumail.com if you're interested.  
  
This has been brought to you by Toybox Inc.  
  
Gwynn: And co.  
  
I's be a proud member of the SDDI *wears pin badge proudly* 


End file.
